


A Brief Respite

by KumoriYami



Category: Metal Gear, Metal Gear Solid V
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 12:28:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13681689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KumoriYami/pseuds/KumoriYami
Summary: A drabbley moment with VQuiet in the rain.





	A Brief Respite

**Author's Note:**

> So. I'm terrible at summaries. This is the first MG fic I've ever written...though it's very drabbley. Only written because I'm a sucker for angst and VQuiet. Wanted something not exactly fluffy but just... nice.
> 
> i don't own anything in MG but this story.
> 
> Enjoy?

It was raining. Not exactly pouring but the rain was coming down harder than what could be called light rain. Regardless, the weather was probably reason enough for Quiet to not be hanging around her pitiful excuse of a cell to enjoy the weather. She could spend hours simply taking in the sight and sounds of the rain and ocean, humming as she enjoyed the sensation of water on her skin. Mother Base was usually devoid of the usual noises in such weather as most soldiers simply did not particularly enjoy staying outside in the rain. It thankfully meant that no one aside from Miller would be throwing a fit over how Quiet slipped away again to do 'who knows what.'

"Quiet." His voice is soft but he knows she hears him when he finds her, sitting at the edge of the platform she shot the HBD for him at, still like a sniper at her perch, watching the ocean. "Mind if I join you?"

Hearing her affirmative hum, Venom Snake sits beside her, though for a moment, her gaze meets his with what he thinks is either pitying or embarrassed look in her eyes as he sat down to her. He couldn't exactly tell if she was questioning his decision to sit out in the rain with her while his clothes and equipment were halfway to soaked, or if Quiet was thinking about the time they had returned to Mother Base while it rained.  

Still, she holds a finger up while her expression relaxes ever so slightly as her body cloaks, vanishing from sight, and Venom can hear her footsteps patter away quickly. Although he's curious to know what she's doing, he remains seated since he instinctively knows that she'll be back. 

After what feels like less than a minute, Quiet materializes with a large umbrella in her hand and what looks to be an assortment of plastic ties and tapes, tilting her head over to where the guard rail bends with an expectant look on her face. Ignoring the obvious question of how she managed to obtain such things so quickly, he makes a mental note to place a requisition in for replacements since he hoped that they were items taken from some of the other Diamond Dogs and not his advisor(s), as he knew one of them wouldn't mind though the other would certainly not react positively if he knew who took them...  

It's unfortunately hard to resist the urge to smile as Venom gets up, walking to where Quiet was now securing the umbrella to the rail at an angle to create a makeshift rain shelter with what she had brought along, and after a few furious minutes, Quiet beckons for him to come over when she finishes. Venom obediently sits himself under the fruits of her labour as she sits next to him and there's an obvious look of satisfaction in Quiet's eyes as she slips her legs over the platform. There's only a small distance between where he sits and where the rain was falling. 

"This... is nice." It seems strange to acknowledge how peaceful the world could be if one looked at it from a different perspective despite everything he knew, and Quiet smiles, stealing a short look at him of him which he catches out of the corner of his eye as she hums gently.

They watch the weather and ocean for what probably wasn't a short amount of time at all, but neither of them pay heed to such a detail. Instead, Venom feels that it isn't long enough when he hears the message from his iDroid that causes him to sigh. 

_"Boss, there's another situation that you've been requested to deal with."_

"Duty calls, I guess." If Quiet could sigh, she most likely would be right now as they both look at each other, but they both know what that means as she nods with an almost forlorn look in her eyes as her gaze turns back to the ocean. "Will you let me join you next time?"

There's a look of faint surprise on Quiet's face as she smiles, once again humming back at him. 

**Author's Note:**

> happy Valentine's/Single Appreciation Day i guess? Also international fanworks day!


End file.
